Chronic degenerative changes, as well as delayed or secondary neuronal damage following direct injury to the central nervous system (CNS), may result from pathologic changes in the brain's endogenous neurochemical systems. Although the precise mechanisms mediating secondary damage are poorly understood, post-traumatic neurochemical changes may include overactivation of neurotransmitter release or re-uptake, changes in presynaptic or postsynaptic receptor binding, or the pathologic release or synthesis of endogenous factors. The identification and characterization of these factors and of the timing of the neurochemical cascade after CNS injury provides a window of opportunity for treatment with pharmacologic agents that modify synthesis, release, receptor binding, or physiologic activity with subsequent attentuation of neuronal damage and improvement in outcome. A number of studies have suggested that modification of post-injury events through pharmacologic intervention can promote functional recovery in both a variety of animal models and clinical CNS injury. Pharmacologic manipulation of endogenous systems by such diverse pharmacologic agents as anticholinergics, excitatory amino acid antagonists, endogenous opioid antagonists, catecholamines, serotonin antagonists, modulators of arachidonic acid, antioxidants and free radical scavengers, steroid and lipid peroxidation inhibitors, platelet activating factor antagonists, anion exchange inhibitors, magnesium, gangliosides, and calcium channel antagonists have all been suggested to potentially improve functional outcome after brain injury (Mcintosh, J. Neurotrauma 10: 215-243, 1993).
The pathogenesis of a diverse group of neurological disorders has been linked to excessive activation of excitatory amino acid receptors. These disorders include epilepsy, focal and global ischemia, CNS trauma, and various forms of neurodegeneration including Huntington's chorea, Parkinson's disease and Alzheimer's disease. There has been extensive effort invested in the development of excitatory amino acid receptor antagonists as therapeutic agents (Rogawski, M. A., Trends in Pharmacol. Sci. 14: 325-331, 1993).
Since no proven effective therapy for neuronal injury, or degeneration, is yet known, and, for example, stroke alone is one of the leading causes of death in many countries, the importance of finding such thereapeutic NMDA antagonists is self-evident. It will be important to determine whether certain NMDA antagonists are more effective--or have fewer side effects--than others in specific disease states.
Some of the compounds of general formula (I) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,179,517 and 4,876,276. As disclosed in said U.S. patents, these essentially pure synthetic (+)-(3S,4S)-THC derivatives and analogues are devoid of any undesired cannabimimetic psychotropic side-effects. These known compounds have been described as having analgesic, antiemetic and antiglaucoma activity.
The inventors have now found that the said known compounds, as well as some novel compounds, in addition to having said analgesic, antiemetic and anti-glaucoma activity, are also effective against the diseases and conditions mentioned above, possibly as excitatory amino acid receptor blockers, for example NMDA- or glutamate-blockers or interaction with the glycine receptor, and are effective in the alleviation and treatment of many of the abnormal states involving said neurotransmitter mediated toxicity.